A snake in the park
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Snake man has a small problem and decides to take a walk in the park. I don't own snake he's capcom enjoy


He paced back and forth in his trireme like room the hot and humid temperature doing nothing to help his little predicament. His green and white armor tossed to the floor leaving him in his black bodysuit. He ran a hand through his semi long black hair his claw like nails lightly scrapping his scalp. *How Wily ,his creator ,his father not think of this problem!* A low hiss escaped his lips. He stopped pacing and sat down on his bed/charger. Yes he is a robot, yes he knows that! But he also has snake in him to. A predatory animal. animal,…with needs. He took a deep breath and released it. "Perhaps if I were not male it would not be to bad on me." * Come to think of it The Doc. Never built any female bots. Maybe he sees a woman as not good for fighting, or Wily would feel totally embarrassed and uncomfortable working on a female body .Even if it is a robot.* Unable to stand being in the hot room any longer he decided to go out for a walk. Maybe the cool fresh air would help cool him down .If only a little bit. He walked over to his dresser and changed into some civic clothes. He dressed in a dark green tee with black jeans and matching color hightop sneakers. As he looked him self over from his hair to the shoes he couldn't help but wonder why the Doc had made him and most of his brothers so human looking , well except his dark red eyes. As he thought that he couldn't help the small memory of a conversation with dear old dad about what now is the cause for his discomfort. *"I'm part snake ,shouldn't I have two?" Dr Wily just cocked a grin and quoted family guy "Every body gets one." Then shooed me out of his lab . * As he walked out of his room . He just couldn't help the small chuckle. To which got the attention of one of his brothers walking by. "What's so funny? " "Hm ,oh nothing really just remembering something that happen." Snake said as he walked pass. " Yo where ya going?" Snakeman called back from down the hall truing the corner out of sight . " Out for a bit, Not sure how long."

• Snakeman stepped out of the large mansion and teleported to a nice park in the middle of a small town. It was just about the middle of March .The midmorning air cool and sweet . Giving his very heighten sense he could smell all the different types of scents. From the damp grass and blooming flowers to several different animals that inhabit the park. Snake walked around for a bit then sat on a bench . It seemed like his walk idea was working he didn't feel as hot as he'd had. Then a sent caught his attention. At first he couldn't really describe it. To get a better understanding of it he quickly flicked his forked tong out . " Interesting" He got up off the bench and started walking toward the source of this now in his opinion delectable sent. He soon came to a very large tree across the park and under it sat a girl or woman he couldn't really judge her age. He looked her up and down ,she sat on a small blanket reading a book. He took in her appearance. About average height. Short curly chestnut brown hair with two green butterfly clips ,ocean blue eyes that sparkled with interest in what she was reading. She wore a light green spring dress that seemed to flow her full not red but he would say dark pink lips curved in a small smile. And her sent ,oh god her sweet ,sweet sent it was a mix her natural sent and a light perfume, and something more . He quickly flicked his forked tong again. And a smile graced his lips. A very small hint of arousal. *Perhaps she is reading a romance? * Then frowned as his earlier problem started back up.*Shit*

" Can I help you? " At first he didn't quite hear her but then the question registered. "Oh, no I'm fine ." " Ok , I didn't even notice you till you had said something ." His face turned a light pink. * You dumbass!, you said your last thought out loud !* He mentally scolded. He cleared his throat, " So good book? " * It must be if she hadn't notice me standing this close and smelling her.* She looked up and smiled at him " Yes it is , it's the horror mystery from my favorite writer. " * So it's not a romance as I first thought , but her sent …hmmm, I wonder…*

Snake put on the best dashing and charming smile he could and asked to sit down. And to his delight she nodded. He asked her things off and on like her name which is rose by the way, and just some other random things. When it was time for her to head home the said good buys but as she left Snake quickly and silently as the predator he is let loose a search snake to fallow . The polite small talk, was all just a distraction, to put his pray at ease. The hole time he sat there tasting her sent in the air around her. His unforgotten problem got worse . But he knew it would as soon as he had caught that sweet smell dancing on the breeze. The very thought of what he planned to do brought a toothy grin exposing is sharp snake like fangs. But for now he needed to head home and let his little pet do its work.

Rose had just got home to her one bedroom apartment. There was a kitchen , bathroom, living room and a small hall way in-between her bedroom and bathroom with a narrow walk in storage closet. She made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. The news again with none other than Dr. Albert Wily and his bots reeking havoc. She just rolled her eyes turned it back off. Then made her way into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock 5:00pm. Dinner time, she got work making a quick dinner of velveta shells with tuna fish and mix vegetables . After eating she washed the dishes. Then went to relax and read more of her new book.

All the while she never notice the little green robotic snake slither it way around her home. And reporting back everything it saw.

After some time Rose placed her bookmark and closed the book getting up to yawn and stretch. Placing the book on the end table next to the couch, next she grabbed a clean towel and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Snakeman's red eyes flashed open there he stood in full armor right outside her apartment. He slowly walked up to and looked up. 5th story 3ard window . With that he stealthily slithered up the building's side with the help of the surchsnake he slipped through the window unseen. He thought about shutting but decided not to. *It will make this hunt all the more enjoyable when she notices * With that thought he moved about picking up the book and putting it in a very noticeably spot. Now when he went out earlier he had nothing like this planed , but her damn sweet sent left him drooling. He used his tongue again as he creeped by the bathroom and just had to stop when he heard her moan, a very low hiss left his lips as he licked them . * If I'm smelling right and that was what I heard then my thoughts on earlier in the park was right ,she was feeling as I was just not as strong,( sniff) still smells yummy*

Rose shut off the water stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around her body. Leaving the steamy bathroom behind she entered her bed room . She dropped the towel and bent over slightly to open her top dresser drawer. Mean while a seitan someone watched from the ceiling trying to hold in a moan at the display before him. Rose pulled out a green tank top and a black pair of panties and got dressed. Much to her watcher's dismay. She went to leave when she spotted her book on the night stand.* Weird I don't remember bring in here .* she thought and picked it up and brought it with to the living room in hopes to enjoy one more chapter before bed. Snake silently fallowing. She curled up in her favorite part of the couch and opened it up to where she had booked marked. She stopped when she saw a folded piece of paper. * Now I know I didn't put that in there.* A bit nervous now she opened it only to read :

Look at window

She quickly looked to the window that was right across from her next to the tv and entertainment stand. Rose stood up quickly, her mouth open . It was opened. …then window is opened, and she knows that it was shut and locked before her shower. She slammed it shut, fear now replacing the nervousness she had just moments before. She quickly but quietly as she could ran into her room to get her cellphone that was on the charger, …she "gasped its gone!" She didn't think ,Rose just turned and head for the door. Only to be stopped buy a loud hissing sound . She stopped just in time to see a green snake guarding the only way out. She didn't move it lunged at her .Stepping back Rose bumped into something. Metallic, cold and hard. She felt heat on her neck a low raspy male voice. Then pain .

Snakeman sunk his fangs right into Rose's tender neck. And smiled as she tried to pull away. But she suddenly felt so warm, and dizzy the heat continue to grow. Make her face flush and she started to pant. Snakeman could have be more pleased with himself. He made a special venom just for her. He smiled at her his blood stained fangs showing. He chuckled as his one hand not holding her rubbed her through her panties. He let out a slight hiss when she moaned. He could how wet she was already. He stopped and Rose let out a small whimper. Chucking he said " Now, now there will more , oh so much more. ." He scooped her up bridal style and carried back to her room. Rose's mind was swimming *What's going on ,why am I feeling like this? Why am I not fighting back or at least trying to? …So hot …..*

Once in the room he lightly tossed her on the bed. And with in a flash of light there stood a naked snakeman friend at attention. She couldn't really see his face to well but what she could make out in the dim moon light from out side he was slim but well built well scoped mussels and her eyes traveling lower to his quite a good size member. His hand went to it and gave it a few strokes moaning /hissing as he did so. And to her surprise the act only made her hotter. She let a grown .*Awww,don't worry , ill let you play with it soon* His red eyes glowed in the dark with all the heat he'd been going through these past days. He made his way onto the bed hovering over her. He leaned in and took her mouth in his. His kiss was strong, demanding passionate, and filled with need. He grazed his fangs on her bottom lip but he was denied. So her reached down and grabbed her ass. She opened her mouth to gasp but he took the opportunity to slip in his tong . The forked appendage quickly sought dominants. After while of the they parted for air. Then he kissed from her ear ,to her jaw the attacked her neck. Licking and kissing the bite he gave her. Sand sucking every now and then . He traveled down to her breasts. Not licking the barrier in his way Sanke used some of his robotic strength to rip it off . Then swoop down to take one of her breasts in his mouth . While his hand played with the other. The whole time enjoying every little sound that came out of her. Letting a few soft hisses him self. He finally grew board with her top and kissed even lower till he got to her pantie line. This time he used his mouth to rip it off . Putting his fangs to good use. With her woman hood uncovered he inhaled and exhaled with a growl. "Smells so fucking sweet." Rose almost screamed when he dove his forked tong right into her. My god what that tong of his did to her. She arched her back fisted the sheets till her knuckles turned white. But that was nothing to when he added a few fingers. Few minutes of that and she came screaming. Rose slowly opened her eyes panting hard trying to catch her breath. The sight that greeted her was a rock cock dripping with percome . Snake was ready to in for the kill but was shocked when she got on her knees and took him in her mouth. She sucked and licked as he gently grabbed her hair and slowly thrusted into her mouth till he came. He slid out of her mouth. And with in matter of minutes was hard again. He pushed her back down climbing onto of her . He readied himself at her entice. A slid in till he felt her barrier. *So she is a virgin. And now all mine .* Right as he pushed all the way in braking her barrier he bit down on her neck again giving Rose another dose of venom. Just as she felt the shirring pain ,that hot dizzy feeling washed over it. She rapped her legs around his waist as he ponded into her .Sometimes fast ,and sometimes slow. Once or twice he whet so painstakingly slow she had thought he'd stopped. Till she yelled at him some thing that made him laugh . As Snake towered over he couldn't thank Dr. Wily enough for building him with such a light wait frame . So that he may be in this position. Watching this beautiful female under withering , moaning, begging him, . Then she screamed ,screamed to the high heavens releasing her juices all over his dick . Again that sweet smell so strong! That's when he let out a loud hiss like animalistic growl .He had cum inside her . He rolled off her laying next her rapping himself around her . She fell asleep cuddled in the snake's embrace. He to drifted off to sleep his noise burred in her hair taking in her sent .

The next morning Rose woke felling rather swore , when she tried to move she found herself in a strong embrace. She look up and saw the face of the guy she met at the park. How did he get here she couldn't remember all to well. She wigged a bit and when she did she heard a raspy voice " Trying to get away are we, you can't escape me. Your mine now. no other male may touch you. " He said it so passive Rose barely had time to think when he dove I and bite her neck again.

AN.

I don't own snakeman he capcoms. Roe is an oc she's mine . Hope you enjoyed this. Not a lot of the og robotmasters fics so here is one for my favorite creeper snakeman


End file.
